One Stars Hollow
by MarlyCook
Summary: Basically this is something I decided would be fun to try out. It's a One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girl crossover.
1. Teens Of Stars Hollow High

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, and this storyline.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Juniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer Brooke Davis Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore Lucas Scott Haley James**

** Jake Gageski (sp??) Logan Huntzberger Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim Mouth McFadden Paris Gellar**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Lucas stood at the end of the stairs looking down his watch as he heard footsteps running very fast down the steps.

Rory gets down to the end of the steps and stops taking a breath, "I made it!"

Lucas nods, "With one second left, impressive."

Rory grabs her backpack off the couch, and slings it over her shoulder, "I'm getting better."

Lucas laughs, "Oh by the way… We have only five minutes to get to school. We're skipping Luke's for today."

Rory sighs, "No!" she whines, before opening the door of her house and walking out, "Where's mom?"

Lucas closes the door behind them, "She left early for work."

Rory nods, and continues her walk towards the high school, "So… what did you and Haley do this weekend while I was away with my dad?"

Lucas, "Well… I read, worked at the diner, and read… Haley? I don't know, ask Nathan."

Rory smiles sympathetically, "Poor Lucas… she blew you off?"

Lucas laughs as he walked up the steps to their school, "Yea… you could say that."

Rory sighs, "Sorry."

Lucas laughs, "Yeah…"

They walk to their lockers and get their books out.

Lucas shuts his locker and looks over at Peyton and Jess, 'Well, well, well…"

Rory laughs lightly as she closes her locker, "What?"

Lucas nods toward the nauseating couple, "He was staring at you… that's the fifth time this week that his eyes have been directly on you."

Rory rolls her eyes, "Lucas, please, give it a rest."

Lucas puts his hands up as if in surrender, "Fine, fine."

Haley comes up to them, her eyes almost half closed, "Morning…" she says drowsily

Lucas turns to face her, "Someone didn't get much sleep last night."

Haley nods, "Book report. Three of them all due today.."

Rory laughs, "Sorry, Hales."

Haley waves her hand as to dismiss the subject, "Ah… no worries, come on let's get to class."

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Brooke walks up to Jess and Peyton, "Ugh, you two are sickening."

Jess rolls his eyes and lets go of Peyton.

Peyton laughs, "Good morning to you too, Brooke."

Brooke smiles, "Good morning, Peyt. Jess can you leave us alone we want to have one of our girl moments."

Jess nods, "As you wish." He kisses Peyton on the cheek, before walking off.

Brooke watches her step brother leave, then looks around to make sure no one is listening, "Peyton we need to talk."

Peyton shits her bag to her other shoulder, "What is it now, Brooke?"

Brooke hooks arms with her best friend and walks out towards the courtyard, "I was walking past Jess' room last night, and I heard him talking on the phone. He was planning on meeting someone tonight. At Gypsy's car repair. So I thought he was just taking to you, but then when I heard him say Ror. So I went into his room after the phone call, and pressed redial, and guess who answered?"

Peyton was looking intrigued, "Rory Gilmore?"

Brooke shook her head, "No… Rory's mom, Lorelai."

Peyton nods, "So, he's planning on meeting Rory tonight? At Gypsy's? Maybe it's harmless."

Brooke shakes her head, "I don't know Peyton, he looked really happy when he came out of the room and down to dinner. Like… well I hate to say this, but it was the happiest I have ever seen him."

Peyton sits down on the bench and sighs, "No, this can not be happening. At least not with Rory Gilmore."

Brooke sits beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I've seen how Jess is with you. He's just going to meet Rory as friends." Brooke didn't believe what she was saying herself, but she had to make Peyton feel better.

Peyton nods, "Thanks Brooke. Well I better get to class… I won't be at lunch. I'm going to finish my homework so I can go to Gypsy's tonight."

Brooke laughs a little and watches Peyton leave to go to class.

Logan jumps over the bench and lands beside her, "Hey beautiful."

Brooke laughs, "Hey Logan."

Logan smiles, "I knew I could turn that frown upside down with just a few of my charming words."

Brooke shakes her head, "I was laughing, how is that a frown?"

Logan shrugs, "It wasn't a real laugh."

Brooke smiles a little, "Yeah, well… I just don't like how today is going. That's all."

Logan nods, "Understandable." He stands up and holds out his hand for Brooke to take, "What can I do to make you happy?"

Brooke laughs and takes his hand, "What do you have in mind?"

Logan pulls her to her feet, "Ditching?"

Brooke smiles, "Yes, please."

Logan laughs and takes her to his car, "Well let's go Ms. Davis."

Brooke gets in his car, and they pull out of the parking lot at full speed.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Rory walks down the hall away from Haley and Lucas, "I'll see you guys next hour."

Lucas nods to her and continues walking down the hall.

Rory walks towards the double doors and gets pulled into a supply closet, she stumbles in and hears the door close and it takes her a while before her eyes adjust to the dark to see who is standing in front of her.

**A/N: Okay.. this was probably going to be my shortest chapter. It's just something I am trying out, I will take constructive criticism as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE not just mean. I mean if you really don't like it it's no need to make the writer feel bad about it. I feel kind of uncomfortable with posting this because I don't know how people would like the idea, but oh well. Here it is…**


	2. I Have A Question

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, and this storyline.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Juniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore, Lucas Scott, and Haley James**

**Jake Gagelski (sp??), Logan Huntzberger, and Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim, Marvin (Mouth) McFadden, and Paris Gellar**

**Nathan Scott and Dean Forrester**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

_Previously on One Stars Hollow:_

_Brooke hooks arms with her best friend and walks out towards the courtyard, "I was walking past Jess' room last night, and I heard him talking on the phone. He was planning on meeting someone tonight. At Gypsy's car repair. So I thought he was just taking to you, but then when I heard him say Ror. So I went into his room after the phone call, and pressed redial, and guess who answered?"_

_Peyton nods, "So, he's planning on meeting Rory tonight? At Gypsy's? Maybe it's harmless."_

_Brooke shakes her head, "I don't know Peyton, he looked really happy when he came out of the room and down to dinner. Like… well I hate to say this, but it was the happiest I have ever seen him."_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Logan nods, "Understandable." He stands up and holds out his hand for Brooke to take, "What can I do to make you happy?"_

_Brooke laughs and takes his hand, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Logan pulls her to her feet, "Ditching?"_

_Brooke smiles, "Yes, please."_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Rory walks towards the double doors and gets pulled into a supply closet, she stumbles in and hears the door close and it takes her a while before her eyes adjust to the dark to see who is standing in front of her…_

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Rory blinked a couple of times then smiled a little, "Hey."

"Shh… someone's is going to hear us." Jess whispered, then looked down at her hands, lacing their fingers together.

"A supply closet? Seriously Jess, can't you do any better?" Rory laughed a little.

Pulling her closer, he brushed his lips against hers, "No one will find us here, though." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.

She kissed him back and ran her hand through his messy hair, "Are we still meeting tonight?" she said in between kisses.

He nods and concentrates on her kissing. The bell sounds and interrupts their moment. Jess groans and pulls away, "Let me guess… you don't want to be late for class?"

A sympathetic smile crosses her face, "Sorry… I have a big exam this hour and I really need to pull up my B."

"God forbid you have a B." He smirks and lets go of her hands, "Okay… see you tonight."

She kisses his cheek and walks out of the supply closet after looking both ways to see if anyone will see her. She walked out and went to her next class. Jess waited a minute before walking out after her and down a different direction in the hall.

Dean was watching from the water fountain and saw Jess come out after Rory. _Wasn't he dating Peyton? _He thought before shaking his head and walking to his next class.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Brooke turned up the radio and sang along in a loud voice, "_You are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly_."

Shaking his head, Logan changed the station, "That is the most horrible song I have ever heard."

She gasped, "How dare you!" She laughed. Then turned to him, "I have a question."

"Shoot." Logan said, staring at the road in front of him.

"Well, you are friends with Jess and… well… I was just wondering. Does he have something going on with Rory Gilmore?" She put on her stern face.

Logan laughs, "No. He's dating your best friend." Truth is… no one knew about Rory and Jess' fling. They kept it a secret because of their different cliques.

Brooke nodded, still thinking there had to be something, "Are they friends?"

"Yeah… they hang out a lot, but they are just friends. And if they weren't he would tell me." He shrugs and looks back at her, "Why?"

"Just wondering… I heard him talking to her last night on the phone." Brooke looked out the window.

"You don't have to worry. She's too goody two shoes for Jess." He laughs, and Brooke forces a smile.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Rachel walks up to Dean after school and puts her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" She smiles.

"Hmm… I wonder." Dean laughs and reaches behind him to grab her waist and pull her to the front.

She stands in front of him and places her lips on his, "Hi."

"Hi." He laughs, "I have a question."

"That's awful sudden… but go ahead. Shoot." She stood beside him and held his hand.

Dean walks her towards his truck, "Aren't Peyton and Jess still together?"

"As far as I know." She tilts her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"I was just wondering." He silently sets a reminder to kill Jess later. A.) For cheating on his girlfriend's best friend and B.) For doing this with his ex.

Rachel nods and they walk to the car, "So party tonight after the game… we going?"

"Of course." Dean smiles and opens the door for her.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Peyton closes her locker and sees Jess standing in front of her, "Well hello."

Smiling slightly, he nodded, "Hey… so I have to cancel tonight's plans… the party."

"Oh okay. Why?" Peyton shifts her bag to the other shoulder.

"I kind of made plans to meet a friend; we never get to talk." Jess shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down at his shoes.

"Ah… so a secret meeting with a secret buddy? You're ditching your friends and I for that?" Peyton looked aggravated.

He just looked up at her and sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Whatever Jess." Peyton shrugged and walked past him.

Jess walked the different direction and saw Rory and Lucas walking down the hall. He smiled and leaned against the wall watching her until she left the building laughing about something that he would probably think was corny. She has that odd sense of humor.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

"Lucas I am serious… you should go. Have fun." Rory nudged him while keeping her books balanced in her hand.

"Are you sure you won't want to come?" Lucas tried to get a good look at her face.

She laughed, "Positive."

Haley walks up and joins the duo, "What are we talking about?"

"Your boyfriend's massive party tonight." Rory smiles and looks at Haley's glowing face when she mentions Nathan.

"Aw, Rory! Are you coming?!" Haley's face grows excited.

Rory laughs again, "No… I am going to stay home and just study or something." They made their way to the diner.

"Please come, Ror. Please…" She begged and made her puppy eyes at Rory.

She shook her head, "No."

Haley sighs, defeated, "Suit yourself."

"Haley!" A voice came from behind them and all three turned to look. Nathan came jogging up to them and kissed her cheek, "Hey guys." He said a little out of breath.

"Hey Nathan." Haley smiles.

Lucas nods to him and Rory waves her hand dropping a book in the process. Lucas picks it up and lays it on top of her other books. He goes into the diner.

Rory smiles at Nathan, "Well, good to see you Nate. I'm kind of hungry so I'll catch you later. Bye Hales."

Haley smiles and walks off with Nathan, "So how was your day? Didn't see you a lot, did I?"

Nathan shakes his head, "No, and I was very disappointed."

She laughs, "I feel so loved…" They walk to Haley's house.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

"So what was that?" Rory asks walking up to Lucas and sitting at a stool.

"What?" He asks almost too innocently.

Rory rolls her eyes, "You know what, mister. That totally quiet thing when Haley came up."

He laughs, "That was just me having nothing to say."

Ignoring him, she went on, "And then when Nathan came up it was like buh bye Lucas."

"You have lost your mind." Lucas added in her little semi-rant.

"Whatever you say." Rory turned to Karen and ordered a coffee.

**OGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOG**

Logan had dropped Brooke off about 10 minutes ago and she already got on the phone with Peyton. She heard the refrigerator door close and saw Jess walk back up the stairs, "I'll call you back Peyt." She hung up and followed him, "Hey Jess?"

He kept walking up the stairs holding a book in one hand and a Pepsi in the other, "What?"

She bounced up the stairs trying to catch up, "Oh don't sound so excited to talk to your sister."

"Step" He said in a monotone voice.

"How I feel so loved." Brooke said finally catching up with him at his bedroom door.

Jess turned to her, "Do you want something?"

She fixed her hair and glared at him, "Yes, actually, I do. I want to know why you are blowing the party and Peyton off tonight."

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Jess stepped back and furrowed his brow.

Smiling, Brooke crossed her arms, "No." she said waiting for information.

"Then it's none of your business." Jess stepped in his room and closed the door in her face.

Brooke's jaw dropped and she banged her fist on the door, "That was beyond rude Jess!"

Walking by with a clothes basket, Liz stopped beside Brooke, "Hey sweetie… what's wrong?"

"Tell your son to open the damn door!" Brooke huffed and banged again.

Liz set the clothes basket down and knocked gently, "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?" Jess said kind of distracted.

"Are you dressed?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Okay hun." She opened the door and Brooke stormed in, "Thank you, mom." She started calling Liz mom when she turned fourteen.

Liz closed the door, "No problem."

She turned back to Jess, "Who do you have plans with Jess?"

"You don't know her." He said looking up from his book.

"So it's a her?" She sat on his bed, "I know everyone Jess. I am SBP."

"What?" He shook his head, obviously confused.

"Student Body President, silly goose." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean VSBP?"

"Whatever, it's the same difference. Paris only won by one vote, but so not the point, okay? So who is she?" Brooke begged. She never begged, so Jess gave in.

"Rory Gilmore." He sighed, "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Now, why are you cheating on my best friend?!" Brooke stood up.

"Okay for one I'm not and for two you have no room to be talking!" Jess stood up, too.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means you are playing two guys. Lucas and Logan." Jess said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's different!"

"No it's not." He took a step forward, "You are such a hypocrite! Logan is my best friend and you are playing him. So even if I was cheating on Peyton you couldn't say a damn word."

"Bite me!" Brooke snapped at him as a come back.

Jess walked towards the door, "No, I'll let Lucas… or was it Logan?" He slammed the door and left leaving Brooke speechless.


	3. Secrets Kept From Friends

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, and this storyline.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Juniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis; Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore, Lucas Scott; Haley James**

**Jake Gagelski, Logan Huntzberger; Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim, Mouth McFadden; Paris Gellar**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now:**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**_Previously on One Stars Hollow:_

_She kisses his cheek and walks out of the supply closet after looking both ways to see if anyone will see her. She walked out and went to her next class. Jess waited a minute before walking out after her and down a different direction in the hall._

_Dean was watching from the water fountain and saw Jess come out after Rory_

_**

* * *

**__"Well, you are friends with Jess and… well… I was just wondering. Does he have something going on with Rory Gilmore?" She put on her stern face._

_Logan laughs, "No. He's dating your best friend."_

_Brooke nodded, still thinking there had to be something, "Are they friends?"_

_"Yeah… they hang out a lot, but they are just friends. And if they weren't he would tell me." He shrugs and looks back at her, "Why?"_

_"Just wondering… I heard him talking to her last night on the phone." Brooke looked out the window._

_"You don't have to worry. She's too goody two shoes for Jess." He laughs, and Brooke forces a smile._

_**

* * *

**__"No it's not." He took a step forward, "You are such a hypocrite! Logan is my best friend and you are playing him. So even if I was cheating on Peyton you couldn't say a dang word."_

_"Bite me!" Brooke snapped at him as a come back._

_Jess walked towards the door, "No, I'll let Lucas… or was it Logan ?" He slammed the door and left leaving Brooke speechless._

_**

* * *

**_Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house and went in, "Hey Mr. S." She bounced up the stairs. 

Larry shook his head and laughed filling up his coffee cup, "Hey Brooke."

"P. Sawyer! Get your cute butt down here!" She yelled from the middle of the staircase.

The door slammed and the footsteps got closer. Peyton stood at the top slipping on her jacket, "Thought you said you could get Jess to come."

"How did you know I couldn't?" Peyton tossed her cell phone and Brooke read the text aloud, "Listen Peyt, I already said I couldn't come. I'm sorry, but why did you send 'Cheer Dictator' after to me to force me to go? You know I hate parties anyway. I'll call later..." She closed the phone and crossed her arms over her chest, "Cheer Dictator? What the heck?"

"Well it's better than what he used to call you." Peyton laughed slightly walking down the stairs.

"And what is that?" Brooke questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Dracula in Heels." She laughed walking past her. When she saw Brooke's face she rolled her eyes, "You know... sucking the life out of everyone... making them all brain-washed."

"I am hurt, appalled, my heart has been crushed." Brooke put her hand to her heart and followed Peyton down the steps, "I am so taking back that clay heart with the handprints that I made him for his birthday that said 'Best Brother In The World'."

"What were you like five?"

"It was last summer at cheer camp." Brooke huffed and walked outside with Peyton after waving goodbye to her father.

Peyton laughed at that and gets into the car, "You are really cheering me up here, thank you."

"Glad to know that when I am serious… you think it is funny." Brooke mumbled getting into the car.

**

* * *

**Rory sat on Lucas' bed flipping through one of his 'Rolling Stone' magazines from 1995, "Music was so much better in the old days when we were playing in sandboxes." 

"We listened to Barney."

"Nice clean music." Rory deadpanned, turning the page, "And do not dis my friend."

Lucas turned to her from his spot in front of the mirror, "You know Rory, we tried to make you more social when you were young… so you wouldn't grow up and have purple dinosaurs for friends."

"No, I just have an egotistic jerk as a friend." Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and turned back to the mirror.

Looking up at him, Rory smiled, "You know you are going to be late. I'm sure Brooke doesn't care how pretty you get."

"Ha. Ha. You are hilarious. I am not getting 'pretty' for Brooke. I don't want to go looking like a hobo from the corner of Cherry Street ."

"Poor Stevie." Rory said, referring to the hobo that she named on her own.

"More like your mother everyday." Lucas wiped his hands on his jeans and turned to her, "Let's go to Luke's before we leave."

"You mean you leave." Rory said hopping off the bed.

"I do not understand why you won't just come to the party and have a little fun." He walked out of his room and outside.

Walking down the sidewalk with Lucas, Rory shoved her hands in her pockets, "I just… don't feel like seeing Peyton and her boyfriend huddled up together in the corner making everyone nauseas." She covered up as best as she could.

"Why? Have a thing for Jess?" Lucas nudged her, laughing.

"No! Of course not, jeez, why would you say that? I mean… he's Jess… so not my type and-"

"Rory, Rory, I get it… I was joking." Lucas furrowed his brow.

She waved her hand as to dismiss the subject, "Oh yeah… I knew that."

"Sure you did…" Lucas shook his head and opened the door for her in Luke's.

Rory walked in and ran to her mom, "Hello favorite mommy."

"Hey there, favorite daughter." Lorelai smiled, "Luke, coffee!"

Luke brought out a coffee for Rory and a coke for Luke, "I saw them coming." He walked to the back again.

"Something is going on with him. I just don't know what." Lorelai shook her head.

Jess burst in and ran behind the counter, "Sorry I'm late Uncle Luke!" He turned to Rory, "Hi." He smirked and looked up at Lucas, "Hi." Then he shifted his glance to the other Gilmore Girl, "And Hi."

"I've got to go… I need to catch up on my reading before I get ready for a night alone." Rory said grabbing her coffee, "Jess can you put this in a to-go cup?"

He nodded and reached for it. For a brief second their fingers brush and both pause to feel the spark in the touch. Jess was first to recover and poured her coffee in a plastic cup.

Lucas looked at Rory, oddly, "Hey Ror… I could just stay home from the party if you need company."

"No, no. I don't want to ruin your fun. I'll be fine." She smiled and took the cup from Jess, "Bye." Rory rushed out the door and down the street.

Jess watched her, smiling, a real smile.

**

* * *

**Jake looked around for someone to talk to as he entered the party. This wasn't his scene and he knew Jess wasn't coming, " Logan should be here by now…" He mumbled. 

"Jake!" Haley walked up to him and smiled, "Finally someone sane!" She laughed, "Have you seen Nate?"

"No, no I haven't." He looked in his cup of Sprite and wondered what else was mixed in, "But if I see him I'll tell him you are looking."

"Thanks Jake…" Haley smiled and nodded to the door, "Look who showed up."

He looked at the door and saw Peyton and Brooke walk in, "Yeah I know…" He smiled at the sight of the blonde beauty that he had been wanting for a time now. He knew his best friend was Jess and it was his girlfriend, but he couldn't help it.

"Talk to her." Haley said before walking off.

Jake shook his head and walked back to the punch bowl, "Might need a couple of drinks first." He mumbled to no one particular.

**

* * *

**Peyton walked over to Lucas, "Where's you friend?" She asked as coldly as she could. 

"Where's your pet?" He asked referring to Jess.

"Touché." Peyton held her glass up and then took a sip, "But seriously where is she?"

"Rory is staying home tonight… not that it is any of your business."

"Well Jess decided to stay home, too. He said the party wasn't his scene. Don't you find that odd?"

"No, Jess is pretty much the James Dean of our time… Mr. Rebel Without a Cause." Lucas stood up straight and leaned against the bar.

"I mean don't you find it odd that they are _both_ not here." Peyton emphasized on both.

Lucas sighed, "Okay, Peyton, if there was something going on between your boyfriend and my best friend, I would know. Now if you don't mind I want to spend the rest of the evening ignoring you."

"What is your deal?" Peyton stood in front of him not letting him go anywhere.

"I'm just not a big fan of you, can I go now?"

"Fine." Peyton stepped aside and watched him walk away from her.

Brooke made her way over to her blonde friend and tapped her shoulder, "What's wrong, goldilocks?"

"You know your little lover boy is a jerk."

" Logan?"

"The other one."

"Lucas? Nah… he's sweet." Brooke smiled a little, "Why?"

Peyton just shook her head, "Never mind."

"Want to go to Gypsy's?" Brooke had an evil grin on her face.

Smiling, Peyton looked at her, "Yeah…"

**

* * *

**Rory walked up to Gypsy's and smiled when she saw Jess leaning against his car, waiting for her. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Hi." 

"Hey there." He smiled and brought her close to him, kissing her solidly.

Kissing him back, Rory smiled against his lips. When she pulled away they rested their foreheads together, "So… have you thought about it?"

"What?"

Rory pulled away, completely and sighed, "Jess… I told you I was sick of sneaking around. I want to be with you, openly. If you want to be with Peyton, then go. But if you really want to be with me… then break up with her. I do not have anything against her, and I hate being the other woman."

He groaned, "Rory…"

"No! Don't try to get out of this."

"I'm not." He looked around, "Let's go to the bridge."

Rory nodded and walked to the bridge a few steps ahead of him. He caught up with her and laced their fingers together. He hated cheating, but he didn't know how to break it to Peyton that he just… felt something different with Rory. She smiled down at their hands and walked the rest of the way to the bridge.

When they got there, they both sat down and let their feet dangle over the edge.

"Let's just talk." Jess said slowly looking up and meeting her blue eyes, "Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and lay back on the damp bridge beneath her. Jess followed suit. They were lying so close together and started talking about everything.

**

* * *

**It was late. At least midnight or 30 minutes till. Lucas saw Haley in the corner drinking drink after drink. He walked over and sat in front of her, "Hey, I think that's enough." He took the drink from her and set it on the table. 

"No!" She reached for it.

He drank the rest and made a face then shook his head, "Can you stand up?"

"Of course, silly." Haley laughed and started to stand up, but sat down really quickly, "Or not."

Lucas sighed and picked her up, "Let's get you out of here." He walked out of the house and to his car. He put her in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. The drive to his house was quiet and when he parked and got out, he knew why. Haley had fallen asleep in the back and he chuckled as he picked her up and brought her in his house.

When he laid her down on his bed, he sat beside her and watched her sleep. Not much later her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lucas with a warm smile, "Hi."

"Hey Hales, you feel better?"

Haley sat up and held her head, "Oh not at all… Thank you for bringing me here."

"What was wrong with you? I've never seen you drink."

"I just wanted a drink, okay?" Haley snapped.

"Okay, sorry…"

She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I just… Nathan and I broke up."

Surprisingly, Lucas felt his heart skip a beat; he couldn't help but to smile. He had to hold it back, "Why?"

"I just decided it would be best to stay friends. Our hearts weren't in it." Haley looked at him, "Feelings for someone else took place."

"Who?"

"He's liked this one girl for so long and I don't even know who she is, but his heart is just never in it… he always seems distant." She sighed and laid her head in Lucas' lap, "Where's Ror?"

Lucas shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know… she said she was going home, but things have been weird with her lately. I think she's hiding something."

"She'd tell us…" Haley stated, dozing off into a drunken slumber.

Lucas nodded, still unsure and looked down at Haley. "Yeah… maybe she would."

**

* * *

**Brooke and Peyton drove up to Gypsy's in Brooke's little VW bug, "I don't see them." She smiled, "Maybe he's not cheating!" 

"Maybe not, Peyt, maybe not." Brooke smiled at Peyton, "Let's go see him. He's at home, right?"

"That's what he said."

Brooke left and road past Luke's, Patty's dance studio, Tric, and finally made it to Brooke's house, "Come on." She got out of the car and walked into her house, "Mom! Dad! Jess!" She called throughout the house, "Anyone home?"

Walking out of the laundry room, Liz grinned at both girls, "Hey baby, Hey Peyton, what's up? Sucky party?"

"Nah, we came to get Jess and drag him to the party." Brooke said, laughing.

Liz shifted her gaze between both girls, almost nervously before looking directly at Brooke, "He's sick." She lied.

"Sick? What's the matter with him? Can I go up?" Peyton said in a worried tone.

"It's just a cold, but he's sleeping. I'll have him call you?" Liz questioned hopefully.

"Yeah sure." She smiled and looked at Brooke who was staring at her step-mother as if she was an alien from a different planet.

"Hey Peyton, how about you take my car and go back to the party… bring it to me in the morning. I'm about to go hit the sack."

"Oh… okay." Peyton took the keys from her and gave her a quick hug, "See you later. Call me." She walked out of the house and left Brooke and Liz alone.

"So what's really going on?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

Liz sighed, "I thought he broke up with Peyton."

"No. Where is he mom?"

"He went to meet Rory Gilmore somewhere, but he said they were just friends. They didn't look that way the other night, though."

"What do you mean?" She sat down at the table looking up at Liz.

"Well two weeks ago when you were out of town with Rachel and Peyton, I invited Lorelai, Karen, Luke, Lucas, and Rory to dinner. Lucas couldn't make it because they had a game that night, as you know. So it was all of us and then Rory and Jess. All night Jess kept looking at Rory while she was eating. They would flirt and talk and they even went upstairs together to look at his book collection. After that they started talking more and more." Liz stopped and sat down across from Brooke, "I thought he had broken up with Peyton, because they always see each other and one night I walked in on them kissing."

_Flashback_

_"So…did you read the book that Leo Tolstoy wrote called 'What Is Art?'?" Jess asked sitting on his bed looking down at Rory who was lying on his floor. _

_Rory sat up and hopped on his bed, "Yes, man I loved that book. I have the hardback and paperback copy." _

_He laughed and looked at her for a minute, "You're different from other girls." He smirked._

_"I've heard." She mumbled, looking down and putting stray hairs behind her ears._

_Jess leaned forward a little, "I like it."_

_She looked up and he was right in front of her. Before he could smirk or say anything cocky, she leaned forward the rest of the way and crashed her lips on his. He recovered from shock and pulled her closer to him. His hands cupped her cheeks and her hand went to the back of his head holding him there. As their kiss deepened, he started to lean her back on his bed, hovering over her. Rory kissed him with full force pulling him down on top of her._

_The door slung open and Liz walked in, "Jess-" She stopped when she caught sight of what was in front of her, "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She closed the door and leaned against it on the outside, not stopping the grin on her face. _

_"I'm sorry." Jess said sitting up on the bed._

_Rory scurried out from under him, "I need to go…"_

_"No, Rory… Please don't say this was an accident." _

_Rory turned to him quickly and kissed him again, "It wasn't an accident. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She smiled at him, and then walked out of the room._

_Liz smiled sweetly to her. She liked Rory better than Peyton. Rory was better for Jess than Peyton was. But she would never tell Brooke that… Peyton was her best friend._

'_This will not end well' Liz thought._

_End Flashback_

"They were kissing?! He lied to me!"

"Now, come on, Brooke, be reasonable. You know he wouldn't have told you if he was still with Peyton. You're her best friend... you'd tell her."

"Of course I'd tell her!"

"See! That's why he didn't tell you." Liz sighed and shook her head, "I wish you could be understanding of him Brooke. He is trying to please everyone. Everyone expects him to go with Peyton, it's tortured artist meets rebellious heartbreaker, but he doesn't love her. With Rory I see something different. He actually smiles when someone mentions her name and he unintentionally blushes when someone catches him staring at her. It's cute." Liz gushed smiling at the thought of her son being happy.

Brooke sighed and nodded, "Okay... I get it, but I don't want Peyton to get hurt. She has enough hurt in her life."

"I am ashamed Brooke Penelope Davis. Remember when Peyton 'accidentally' cheated on Jess with that transfer student? You covered up for her and Jess never knew. And yet, when your own brother does something and you have the chance to hide it for him.. you decide against it."

"I'm sorry. You're right in some way... it doesn't make what Jess is doing right... but you have a point."

Liz smiled a little at her and tightened her apron, "Want to help me cook this spaghetti for your father?"

She nodded and looked down at her stomach, "Wow you are getting big..."

"Yeah, Doula should be out soon." Liz grinned and stirred the sauce, "Two more months."

Brooke smiled and patted Liz's stomach, "Hey there baby sister. You are going to be nothing like your brother, you hear me? He's mean."

Liz laughed and watched as Brooke talked to the baby growing inside of her.

**

* * *

**Paris left the party and walked to her car, bumping into Nathan, "Sorry." She said without looking up. She wasn't as intense as she used to be, she has lightened up some. Not alot, but some. She was still a little fireball with a glare that could kill anyone. 

"No, I am... Hey... Paris, right?" He smiled slightly towards her.

"Yeah, brainless jock, right?" She smiled innocently and started to walk off again.

"Wait! Do you want me to walk you home?" He grinned as he caught up with her.

"It's Stars Hollow." Paris deadpanned, "What could happen?"

Nathan shrugged, "A lot of things... someone could accuse you of stealing a gnome from Babette's yard or you could be spotted walking alone after nine and Taylor would go into a hissy fit."

She laughed a little and kept walking. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and Paris turned to look at him, "What?"

"Did I just make Paris Gellar laugh? I thought that was an impossible task for a, oh what was that you said? Brainless jock?" He smirked a bit and continued walking down the road with her.

"Sorry." She smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

**

* * *

**Jake walked home with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He tried over and over again to talk to Peyton, but he couldn't get the courage to walk up to her. She looked gorgeous tonight, but unbelievably sad. He knew it had something to do with Jess not being there so he left it alone. It was bad to think about his best friend and his girlfriend breaking up, but it was always on his mind. Like it was on his wish list for this year. One night he had told Jess that he had feelings for Peyton and Jess didn't seem like he cared too much. He just nodded his head and went back to his video game he was playing with Logan. It was odd, because come to think of it, when Logan had said something about Rory being hott and betting she wasn't so innocent Jess had went off. Yelling at him and talking about respecting women and not treating them like they were a piece of meat. After that Logan stopped talking about girls like that for a while. But one time he had let it slip. He had said something about Rachel being a hottie… Jess didn't say anything. So we figured out for some odd reason Jess only got mad when we talked about Rory and Brooke. 

_Rory. Was there something going on between Rory and Jess? _He let the thought linger for a while before he snapped out of it and walked into Logan's house, "Blondie!"

"Would you call me Logan, please?" He said walking out and glaring at him.

"I actually meant Honor… you know? That sister of yours who has the hotts for me." Jake laughed and walked into the living room with Logan, "Where is Jess?"

Logan shrugged and scratched his head, "I don't know… home?"

"I want to go find him."

"Can it wait till morning?" Logan yawned and lay back on the couch, "Please?"

"Fine." Jake groaned and stole the control from Logan, "Lazy."

Logan rolled his eyes and called Jess' cell.

Rang once, rang twice, and rang three times… voicemail: 'This is Jess, don't want to talk to you… ' _Beeeep._

"Hey Jess, it's Logan… Jake and I were kind of worried about you, there, buddy. So call me when you get this okay dude? See you later." Logan hangs up and throws his phone down, "There."

"Thank you." Jake smirked and threw the pillow at him.

**

* * *

**The sun shone brightly and Rory groaned and rolled over onto… Jess' chest? She sprang up, quickly, "Oh my god!" 

Jess opened his eyes slowly, "What is it?"

"We fell asleep on the bridge!" Rory stood up and shook her head, "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Rory, calm down, okay?" Jess stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "Its okay… calm down."

"No, no, no… I'm dead… my mom is going to murder me… and then you!" She ran her hands through her hair, "I've got to go." She started to turn and leave but turned back and kissed him.

Jess responded quickly and kissed her back, "Go… I'll see you later." He smirked and patted down her hair.

She smiled and ran off away from him. He watched her, grinning. Oh yeah, he was hooked.

**A/N2: Hope you liked the chapter… it was kind of a filler. But I tried to make it interesting. Thank you for all of the reviews! As you see this story mostly revolves around: Rory, Jess, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Haley, and Nathan… others just blend in. **


	4. Not Expected

**READ:: NEED TO KNOW:: Okay, so I hope this doesn't affect the story.. but in earlier chapters I mentioned that they were all Juniors in high school. Now I am changing it. They are now all Seniors. **

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, and this storyline.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Seniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis; Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore, Lucas Scott; Haley James**

**Jake Gagelski, Logan Huntzberger; Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim, Mouth McFadden; Paris Gellar**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now:**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

_Previously on One Stars Hollow:_

_Rory pulled away, completely and sighed, "Jess… I told you I was sick of sneaking around. I want to be with you, openly. If you want to be with Peyton, then go. But if you really want to be with me… then break up with her. I do not have anything against her, and I hate being the other woman."_

* * *

_"What was wrong with you? I've never seen you drink."_

_"I just wanted a drink, okay?" Haley snapped._

_"Okay, sorry…"_

_She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I just… Nathan and I broke up."_

_Surprisingly, Lucas felt his heart skip a beat; he couldn't help but to smile. He had to hold it back, "Why?"_

* * *

_Jess opened his eyes slowly, "What is it?"_

"_We fell asleep on the bridge!" Rory stood up and shook her head, "My mom is going to kill me!"_

_

* * *

_Peyton walked in the diner and heard Liz and Jess going at it behind the curtain. 

"Where were you last night?!" Liz whispered harshly.

"I fell asleep on the bridge, I'm sorry."

"With?"

"Excuse me?" Jess raised his eyebrows at his mother's question.

"I said with whom? Rory?" Liz's voice went lower where Peyton couldn't hear anything else.

_Fell asleep on the bridge? I thought he was sick…_She thought as Luke walked out and took out a pad and pen, "I don't want anything, Luke." She smiled a bit.

The bell sounded as the door swung open and Lorelai and Rory walked in, "On the bridge?! Rory! Why didn't you call me?!"

Rory sighed, "Mom! I'm sorry it was an accident! I was just reading and I fell asleep!"

Lorelai turned to her, her face calm, "Were you with anyone?"

"I was wi-" She looked up and saw Peyton staring at her and her mother, intently, "I was by myself."

Lorelai shook her head and sat down, draping her jacket over the back of her chair, "Okay… we'll talk more at home?"

"Okay." Rory looked down at the table to avoid eye contact with Peyton.

When Jess walked out of the back with his mother trailing close behind, his eyes went directly to Rory. He smiled a little at her, then caught a glance of Peyton standing in front of him.

"You fell asleep on the bridge?" Peyton raised one eyebrow and looked over at Rory, "Funny, so did she."

Jess sighed and shook his head, "I've got to get to school."

Peyton glared at him as he brushed past her and walked out. She made her way over to Rory's table and sat down, "Hey Rory; Lorelai." She put on a fake smile.

Lorelai smiled a little and kissed Rory's cheek, "I've got to get to work; tonight you are so staying home and telling me everything. And I mean everything."

Rory glanced at Peyton, then nodded, "Okay." When Lorelai walked out of the door, Rory looked back at Peyton, "Need anything in particular?"

Lucas walked in followed by Haley, "Having a party on a Thursday night was a bad idea… why did someone suggest it?"

"Because Stars Hollow is filled with idiots." He looked over to Rory's table and saw the look plastered on her face which was mostly known as '_Help me.' _He then glanced at Peyton and narrowed his eyes. Walking over to the table and glared at Peyton, "Why are you over here?"

"I was just trying to ask your friend what her activities were last night." Peyton wouldn't take her evil stare off of Rory.

"Hey, how about you leave her alone?" Haley bit out and walked to Rory's side, "We're going to be late for school and you're annoying me."

Rory looked up at Haley, surprised. She had never been mean to anyone; it just wasn't in her nature. She got up and walked out with Lucas and Haley, "Wow Hales, what's gotten in to you?"

"She's hung-over." Lucas deadpanned, then chuckled a bit, "Odd, isn't it?"

Rory threw her arm around Haley's shoulders, "What's wrong, Haley? You look down."

"Nathan and I broke up." Haley sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Aw, Haley, I'm so sorry!" Rory hugged her tighter, "Things happen for a reason, though, so don't worry about him." She smiled a bit as they reached the school.

* * *

When they all got into their homeroom class the teacher wasn't in there. Peyton went to the back and sat beside Jess.

Rory walked in and saw the two; she rolled her eyes and sat by the window.

Jess looked up at her, watching her walk to the opposite side of the room and sighed.

Haley walked in next and sat in the front next to Logan . He smirked at her and looked back down at his book.

Brooke walked in with Lucas laughing about something he said and sat beside Rory, this surprised Lucas, but he sat on the other side of Rory anyways.

"So, I was thinking… want to come over tonight? So we can get to know each other better?" Brooke whispered leaning over to Rory.

"Why do you want to get to know me better?" Rory whispered back.

"Because of Jess, duh." Brooke whispered back and then straightened up when the teacher walked in.

Rory's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. _How does she know?! _

"Good morning my little seniors, today we have a transfer student. He came from North Carolina . Meet Chris Keller." He grinned as a boy walked in with a cocky smirk and big bright eyes.

All the girls looked up and smiled a bit. The boys kind of looked him up and down in a way that would make someone turn to ice.

"Tell the class a little bit about yourself." The teacher smiled and sat behind his desk, leaning back into his chair.

"Okay, my name's Chris Keller. I transferred here with my sister, Natalie Keller. She's a junior. I don't like school, in fact, I don't want to be here and I don't need to be here. I'm a musician, so school isn't my thing. I'll be out of here in no time so don't get too hooked on me." He smirked and looked at Rory, Haley, Peyton, and then Brooke, "Looks like I'll be making my rounds."

Rory blushed.

Haley looked down at her paper.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

And Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you Mr. Keller, that is all."

Chris sat down behind Rory and reached up, "Hi." He whispered.

She smiled and chuckled a bit, "Shh…"

He leaned back in his desk and smirked a little, then turned his head and saw Jess glaring at him. _Oh Stars Hollow could be fun after all. _He thought as the teacher stood up and started his lecture.

* * *

Rory walked into the lunch room and sat at a table by herself. Lucas and Haley were just walking in and getting their trays. Brooke walked over and sat in front of her, "So are you coming tonight or what?"

"Brooke, there is no reason why you should care about getting to know me when school is over for us in a few months. And I already know who I am voting for Prom Queen."

Brooke opened her milk, "Yes, but you and Jess have this little thing going on behind my best friend's back and I need to know if I like you enough to keep it hidden or not."

She shook her head and laughed, "There is nothing between Jess and I." She looked up at Jess and Peyton walking through the cafeteria and she shook her head again, "See? They are happy." She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her food.

Haley and Lucas walked over and sat down. Lucas sat beside Rory and Haley sat beside Brooke, looking at her questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, eating... duh. Hi Luke." Brooke smiled.

Lucas nodded to her, "Hey Brooke." He looked up at Rory whose gaze was over at the table far away from them. He turned and saw Peyton and Jess arguing about something, and then he looked back at Rory.

"Peyton stop!" They heard Jess yell as Peyton stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

When Rory looked up, Jess was running after her. Rory stood up and threw her tray away. When she walked out of the cafeteria, she brushed past Peyton and Jess and walked to the courtyard. She sat on the bench and rubbed her face until she felt someone's presence. She looked up and saw Chris.

"Hey there." He smirked at her, "What is a pretty young lady doing out here alone? Your boyfriend shouldn't leave you by yourself."

Rory laughed, "For one I can protect myself, its Stars Hollow, and two" she looked up at Jess and Peyton in the distance, "I'm not sure I have a boyfriend."

Chris smiled, "I guess that's good for Chris Keller."

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?" Rory furrowed her brow and laughed a little.

"It's one of the many things that make me… well hott." He smirked.

Rory laughed, "You think you're hott?"

"Yes, I do. Now, I see that you have a thing for this Jess guy and I know he has a little something for you… he gave me the stare for flirting with you. So, how about you go on a date with me tonight… and we make him jealous. Sound good?"

Rory laughed and then looked at his serious expression, "Uh, yeah… sure. I'll be staying with his sister tonight. How about we have a group date? I have a few couples in mind." Rory stood up and brushed off her pants, "I'll talk to you later, go to Luke's Diner at 4:30. Okay?"

Chris smirked, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled and walked off back to the cafeteria. She sat down beside Lucas with a smile on her face, "Brooke if the offer still stands I will stay with you tonight."

"Oh goody!" She clapped her hands, "Wait, why the sudden change of heart?"

"We are going on a group date, you and Lucas, Haley and someone, the new boy and I, and… Jess and Peyton." Rory smiled, "Should be fun, right?"

Brooke nodded, "Uh… right." She smiled.

Rory nodded and stood up, "Find you a date, Hales. And tell Peyton about it, Brooke." The bell rang, and she then walked to her next class.

* * *

Jess pulled Rory into the supply closet after last hour and kissed her quickly, "I have bad news."

"What?" Rory asked, looking down at her shoes.

He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Rory what is wrong with you?" He demanded, in a worried tone, "I'm serious."

"Nothing, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I have some stupid group date tonight with Peyton that I can't get out of, so whatever plans we had tonight… I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You know? About the date? How? You aren't exactly with that crowd." He smirked a bit.

"Is that why you chose to cheat on Peyton with me? Because I'm not in that group… you won't get caught."

"Whoa, Ror… where is this coming from?" Jess furrowed his brow and let go of the hold he had on her waist.

Rory shook her head, "You still haven't broken up with her. Well, it looks like you made your choice between us. If you wanted me so badly then you would have dumped Peyton. Man, I'm so stupid. And yes, I know about the date. I planned it… I'm going on a date with Chris Keller and I wanted to have a few friends along with us."

"Rory stop… I'm sorry. I'll break up with her; I want to be with you." He brushed her hair behind her ears.

Rory backed away and put her hand on the doorknob, "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before that." She turned the knob and pushed it open a bit, "I'm done… until you and Peyton are done." She walked out of the closet.

Shaking his head, Jess bit his lip and kicked the mop bucket, "Damn it!"

* * *

Lucas walked with Rory to Luke's and opened the door with her behind him, "What's with the sudden interest in having a group date with Brooke and Peyton?"

Rory shrugged, "It's not a sudden interest… I just figured since you and Brooke are getting close I need to like her… and Peyotn is her best friend so she could come to make Brooke more comfortable."

Lucas smiled, "Well thanks Rory…" He sits down beside her.

Karen came out, "Hey Lucas… Hey Ror. What can I get you?"

"Nothing mom, I'm fine… just about to go get ready for a date." Lucas leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek, "See you tonight." He kissed Rory's head and walked out of the diner.

At 4:30 Chris walked in and sat beside Rory, "Hey there."

"Hi." Rory replied smiling, "So is your sister coming with us?"

Chris shrugged, "I believe so… she found a guy to come with. Jake?"

Rory smiled, "I know him. He's nice, no need to worry about Natalie being with him. He has a daughter, though."

"Oh wow… how old is he?"

"He's our age. Eighteen." She watched as Haley walked through the door smiling, "Let's go Rory! We need to go to your house and get me ready! I have a date!"

"You found someone?!" Rory smiled and jumped up off her stool.

"Yes! Logan." Haley smiled and bit her lip, "So let's go."

"We're getting ready at Brooke's." Rory smiled a little, "Sorry."

"Oh that's fine!" Haley replied, "Nothing can bring me down tonight…" She giggled.

"Pick me up at eight, at Brooke's, k?" Rory said, turning to Chris.

He nodded to her.

* * *

Brooke slipped on her shoes and walked out into the living room where Rory, Haley, and Peyton were sitting, "So is everyone ready?"

"We've been ready." Peyton deadpanned, "You take forever."

Jess came down the stairs and looked at Rory. He swallowed hard then averted his gaze to Peyton, "You ready?" He said, his voice lacking in happiness.

Peyton nodded and stood up, "Yeah. We'll meet you guys up there at the restaurant?"

"Yup!" Brooke smiled and looked Peyton up and down, "You look fabulous…" She grinned and turned to Rory and Haley after Jess and Peyton had walked out. She noticed Rory's longing eyes follow Jess out the door and she actually felt bad for her. This girl really liked her stepbrother.

Someone knocked on the door and Brooke walked over to open it, "Hey Logan." She smiled, "Haley!" Of course since she had been having a thing with both Logan and Lucas she felt a pang of jealousy hit her when Logan held his hand out for Haley. But she picked Lucas.

After they left Brooke looked down at Rory sitting on the couch, "You're so pretty when you get fixed up, Rory." She smiled softly.

Rory looked up at her, "Oh… thanks." She smiled, "Your dress is very pretty. Thank you for making the reservations, I know if I tried I wouldn't succeed… it's very expensive."

"No problem." She bit her lip, "Rory, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" She laughed a little.

Brooke shrugged, "I know it kills you to watch Jess with Peyton everyday… and I know it kills Jess that you are going on a date with another guy."

"No it doesn-" Rory stopped and just sighed, "It's okay… Peyton's his girlfriend. I get that."

Brooke was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the door, "Come in!" She yelled as Lucas opened the door with Chris standing behind him.

"Ready to go?" Both girls nodded and walked out.

* * *

Rory walked out of the restaurant. _The date is going great… it is fun hanging out with everyone and Brooke isn't as bad as she seems. Natalie is sweet and Chris is trying as best as he can to make Jess jealous and I am grateful for that… but I just can't sit in there and act like nothing is wrong. _Someone walked out of the restaurant and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." She heard a husky voice that was awfully familiar to her.

Rory turned to her right and faked a smile, "Hey… having fun?"

"Truthfully? No." He laughed bitterly.

"Why not?" Rory asked looking at him. She shuffled her feet and pulled her light sweater around her. It was pretty cold tonight.

"Come on, Rory, you know exactly why. I hate seeing you with this guy. It's nothing wrong with him, but… I hate seeing you with someone else."

"Well… that's how I feel everyday!" Rory shrieked pushing her hair out of her face.

Jess sighed, "Rory… I didn't know this was how you felt about this, until I saw you with him. But honestly, do you really like him?"

"No! I like you, Jess! I want to be with you! Just not secretly! And that looks like it won't change so… then… I guess we'll never be together! Have a nice life with Peyton." She pulled her sweater tighter around her and walked away from him.

"Rory." Jess called as she started to walk away, "Rory…" When she got into the taxi he got louder, "Rory!"

She got in the taxi and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Rory looked back out the window and saw him sitting on the bench beside the restaurant door. She wanted to stop the taxi and go hug him, but then she saw a tall blonde walk out and sit beside him. She turned around to face the front of the road and rode the rest of the way home staring out the window.

**A/N: This chapter to me seemed a little… blah… but I guess it was another filler and I hate saying that, but since nothing too big happened then it was a filler. However… the new student and his sister might be ripping some relationships apart and others may be forming. And Jess will be patching up things with one girl and ending things for good with another… well review please!**


	5. Sparks Fly and Sparks Die

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, this storyline, and Natalie Keller.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Seniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis; Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore, Lucas Scott; Haley James**

**Jake Gagelski, Logan Huntzberger; Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim, Mouth McFadden; Paris Gellar**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now:**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**_Previously On One Stars Hollow:_

"_Okay, my name's Chris Keller. I transferred here with my sister, Natalie Keller. She's a junior. I don't like school, in fact, I don't want to be here and I don't need to be here. I'm a musician, so school isn't my thing. I'll be out of here in no time so don't get too hooked on me." He smirked and looked at Rory, Haley, Peyton, and then Brooke, "Looks like I'll be making my rounds."_

**

* * *

**"_Rory stop… I'm sorry. I'll break up with her; I want to be with you." He brushed her hair behind her ears._

_Rory backed away and put her hand on the doorknob, "That's what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. And the time before that." She turned the knob and pushed it open a bit, "I'm done… until you and Peyton are done." She walked out of the closet._

_Shaking his head, Jess bit his lip and kicked the mop bucket, "Damn it!"_

**

* * *

**_Haley walked through the door smiling, "Let's go Rory! We need to go to your house and get me ready! I have a date!"_

"_You found someone?!" Rory smiled and jumped up off her stool._

"_Yes! Logan." Haley smiled and bit her lip, "So let's go."_

**

* * *

**"_No! I like you, Jess! I want to be with you! Just not secretly! And that looks like it won't change so… then… I guess we'll never be together! Have a nice life with Peyton." She pulled her sweater tighter around her and walked away from him._

"_Rory." Jess called as she started to walk away, "Rory…" When she got into the taxi he got louder, "Rory!"_

**

* * *

**Brooke walked into her bedroom and saw Rory sitting on the bed, painting her toenails. She smiled and walked over to her, "Why did you leave?" 

Rory jumped a little and looked up at her, "Oh… I-" She stopped herself and decided she'd tell her the truth, "I went outside to get some fresh air because I couldn't stand looking at Jess and Peyton any longer. When I got outside, Jess had followed me. We fought and I wanted to go home. We're done." She bit her lip and blinked back the tears that were threatening to come, "Because I don't like being the other woman."

Sighing, Brooke sat down beside her on the bed and took the polish, "I'll finish them for you." She looked down at Rory's feet and began applying the red polish onto her toenails, "You have cute feet." She chuckled.

Rory laughs, "Odd compliment." She looked up at Brooke, glad that she changed the subject. "You aren't so bad after all."

"Neither are you." Brooke continued on her third toe.

**

* * *

**Logan walked ahead of Haley the whole way to the place he was taking her after their group date. He told her it was a surprise and he had planned it right after school and spent the whole time trying to fix it up. 

They walked up the fire escape on the left side of the building, Haley following Logan. When Logan reached the top he ran over and turned on all of the lights. Haley walked up and smiled when she looked around, "Wow. This is so pretty." She looked over at him and saw a table with two chairs, "We just ate. Are we eating up here?"

"Oh no, not dinner, however I have dessert." He grinned and walked over to her. He took her hand and led her to the table. After he pulled the chair out for her he walked to the other side and sat in front of her.

Haley laughed and looked at the cake in front of her, "Why did you plan all of this for me? It's our first date."

"Do you know how long I have wanted to ask you out?" Logan laughed a little, "I have had the biggest crush on you since we were freshmen. You're so smart and innocent… and pretty." He added, making her blush.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She smiled, turning crimson, "You're Logan you could get any girl in the school."

He shrugged, "You always seemed to have a thing for Nathan." He took a bite of his cake, "You were different. You made me nervous."

Haley laughed, "That's a first. Logan Huntzberger getting nervous around the opposite sex."

He shook his head and took another bite of his cake, "Surprised?"

"Actually, yes." Haley grinned. She looked back down at her cake and cut off a piece with her fork.

Logan watched her, smiling, and then looked back down at his cake.

**

* * *

**Jess slammed his car door as he got out of the car. He walked up the porch steps and saw his mom sitting down resting her hands on her big belly in front of her, "Hey baby." 

He smiled slightly at her, "Hey mom."

Liz patted the chair beside her, "Come, come… tell me what's wrong with you. I see that long face."

Jess sighed and sat beside her, "There's nothing wrong."

"And that, my dear, is a lie." Liz smirked, almost the same way Jess does.

"I'm stupid… I'm really stupid. Rory, she- I care about her. I really like her… more than I have liked any other girl. And Peyton is so… she deserves to be treated so much better. I shouldn't be seeing someone else behind her back. They both deserve better than me, and Rory realized that. We're done. She said she can't be with me unless I dump Peyton and I- I just don't know what to do." Jess looked up at his mom, who looked surprised at his confession. Jess never talked this much about his problems, especially to his mother. So it was a little out of character.

Liz nodded, "Jess… you are falling for Rory, and you are falling for her hard. I like Peyton, and I agree you shouldn't be cheating on her. So you need to pick one and only one.

Looking down at his shoes, Jess nodded, "Yeah, mom. Uh… thanks." He looked uncomfortable now and Liz noticed.

She nodded, "No problem and don't worry Jess, this conversation stays between us."

Jess smirked and stood up, "I'll be back." He rushed to his car and got in and then drove to Peyton's house.

**

* * *

**A tapping on her window pulled Peyton out of her daze. She was staring at a blank piece of paper in front of her, trying to decide what to draw on this sheet to express what she was feeling right now. She walked over to the window and opened it, "Jess?" 

He smiled a little at her and climbed in the room, "I need to talk to you." He sat on her bed and Peyton sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his knee.

Jess sighed looked down at her hand, "For the past month I have been getting closer and closer to Rory Gilmore. Two weeks ago it was official that we started a relationship. I know I should have broken up with you and I shouldn't have cheated, but Peyton… I felt something with her. I am slowly falling in love with her and I never thought I would say that. I'm so sorry, but I thought you should know… I can't be with you anymore."

With her eyes watering she stood up and shook her head, "I knew it… I knew there was something going on. You've been cheating on me! I can't believe you! I trusted you, Jess!"

"I know… and I'm sorry. I couldn't put you through this anymore. You have no idea how bad I feel. I should've broken up with you to begin with." He stood up, "I want to still be friends."

"You're serious? Get out, Jess." Peyton grabbed some CDs she had laying on the table beside her, "And take your damn CDs!" She threw one at him, "The Clash, which by the way only had one good song." She threw another one at him, "Queen, 'Bicycle' was the stupidest song in the world." She chunked the last one at him and hit his shoulder, "And The Ramones… which… I liked but it's yours! So take them and get out!"

Jess nodded and held the CDs in his hand and then climbed out the window, not looking back at Peyton. She'd hit him in the face with one of the objects she threw forcefully. He felt his lip bleeding. He jumped down from the tree and went back to his house, hoping that Rory was still staying with Brooke.

Peyton picked up the notepad and grabbed a charcoal pencil. She drew a heart and then looked at it before she scribbled all over it.

**

* * *

**Paris walked home with Mouth, laughing about something he had said. They turned the corner and saw Nathan standing at her door step. She looked at Mouth, confused, and then looked back at Nathan. 

Mouth had an amused smile as he pushed Paris forward onto the porch, "I better get a call later to tell me what is going on."

She shot him a look and then walked up to Nathan, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan jumped a little and looked behind him at Paris, "Hey… I just came to… would you like to go out to dinner… tomorrow night?"

Raising her eyebrow, she looked at him oddly, "No." She said quickly and walked past him to her door.

"Oh, well, are you sure?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Yes. What? Are you surprised that you actually got turned down? Oh look, finally a girl has enough brain to not be one of the girls you can put on your wall of fame." Paris glared at him, "I am not that kind of girl. I know exactly what you have on your mind."

"No, Paris, it's not like that. I just wanted to get to know you…"

"Look me up in the yearbook." She walked in to her house, shutting the door in his face.

Nathan sighed and looked down at his feet. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _He thought as he walked off the porch.

**

* * *

**Jess went up the steps, fast, skipping two stairs each time he went forward. He reached Brooke's room and knocked on the door. 

Rory opened it and sighed, "Jess…"

He looked around the room and didn't see Brooke, so he walked all the way in and shut the door behind him.

"Jess-" Rory started again, but was cut off by Jess' lips on hers. She didn't push him back which surprised him. Instead, she kissed him back and grabbed onto his collar and tugging him towards her.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I am so glad you guys seem to like this story. I happened to like this chapter. I felt like it was short, though, so sorry! And don't worry the story isn't near over yet! More drama to come! Review please; reviews make me want to write faster. Oh and also, I have no clue if Jess likes any of those bands besides The Clash. I just picked my favorite bands… and thought maybe he liked them too. **


	6. Friendship Destroyed

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my thoughts, this storyline, and Natalie Keller.**

**A/N: Okay this might be hard to explain, but this is a crossover of One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. All you really need to know is:**

**1. Karen Roe and Lorelai Gilmore met each other in a single pregnancy class. Karen had Lucas four weeks before Lorelai had Rory. Lucas and Rory grew up in Stars Hollow together and are BEST friends. Their other best friend is Haley James.**

**2. The town remains Stars Hollow NOT Tree Hill.**

**3. Karen works with Luke they share the diner. Luke was Karen's friend along with Lorelai's when they were pregnant. Luke did so much for them, and so Karen named Lucas after him. The diner is still called Luke's.**

**4. Liz and TJ have been married since Jess and TJ's daughter Brooke Davis were twelve years old.**

**5. Jess has been known as the bad boy player and is dating Peyton.**

**6. Tristin DuGrey NEVER existed.**

**7. They are all Seniors at Stars Hollow High.**

**8. Nathan is still the big basketball star, but Dan and Deb are divorced.**

**A/N2: I doubt you really care, and are probably saying "Get on with the story!", but I felt like you needed to know this information to understand the story better.**

**Friends**

**Really everyone likes everyone, but the people they hang out with are:**

**Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis; Rachel Gatina**

**Rory Gilmore, Lucas Scott; Haley James**

**Jake Gagelski, Logan Huntzberger; Jess Mariano**

**Lane Kim, Mouth McFadden; Paris Gellar**

**Enemies**

**Rory Gilmore and Peyton Sawyer **

**Paris Gellar and Rachel Gatina**

**Logan Huntzberger and Dean Forrester**

**Relationships**

**I don't want to spoil it and tell you who will end up with who, but I will tell you who are together now:**

**Peyton Sawyer and Jess Mariano**

**Haley James and Nathan Scott**

**Rachel Gatina and Dean Forrester**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**_Previously on One Stars Hollow:_

_Rory laughs, "Odd compliment." She looked up at Brooke, glad that she changed the subject. "You aren't so bad after all."_

"_Neither are you." Brooke continued on her third toe._

* * *

_They walked up the fire escape on the left side of the building, Haley following Logan. When Logan reached the top he ran over and turned on all of the lights. Haley walked up and smiled when she looked around, "Wow. This is so pretty." She looked over at him and saw a table with two chairs, "We just ate. Are we eating up here?"__

* * *

__Liz nodded, "Jess… you are falling for Rory, and you are falling for her hard. I like Peyton, and I agree you shouldn't be cheating on her. So you need to pick one and only one."__

* * *

_"_No, Paris, it's not like that. I just wanted to get to know you…"_

"_Look me up in the yearbook." She walked in to her house, shutting the door in his face._

_Nathan sighed and looked down at his feet._

_

* * *

_"_Jess-" Rory started again, but was cut off by Jess' lips on hers. She didn't push him back which surprised him. Instead, she kissed him back and grabbed onto his collar and tugging him towards her.__

* * *

_Jess ran his hands through her hair and continued his assault on her mouth. Rory shook her head and pulled out of the kiss, "Jess … no." 

"What?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"I told you. I was not going to be the other woman." Rory bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"I broke up with her, Rory. I did. I broke up with her."

She looked up at him and had a small smile on her face, "Really?"

"Yes." He laughed and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Brooke walked in the room and stopped at the door, "Oh … I'm sorry." Rory and Jess jumped apart and Brooke looked down to hide her smile, "Peyton just called me. Sorry Rory, but I have to check on her. We can put a rain check on the sleepover or you could stay and I'll be back in a couple of hours?" Her face looked hopeful as she played with her hands, it was a nervous habit.

"Sure, I understand." Rory grinned and pushed her hair behind her ears, embarrassed at being caught kissing Brooke's brother.

"This is awkward, isn't it?" Brooke laughed, "I mean, I am going to comfort my best friend after my brother broke up with her for my newest friend. It's like one of those Soap Operas that mom watches."

Jess smirked and shook his head, "Would you just go?"

"Fine you two carry on." She walked out of the door and turned back to them, "By the way do not tell Peyton I am encouraging this." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Rory looked at Jess and laughed a little. He shook his head with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

"So I take it the dessert was good?" Logan asked Haley.

Haley laughed and nodded, "Don't make fun just because I had seconds."

"You mean thirds." He joined in on her laughter. She blushed and he took it as an opportunity to make her turn even more red, "But it was cute, Haley." He added.

Haley bit the inside of her cheek and looked at him when they got to her door, "Thank you, Logan, for tonight."

"You're welcome." He smirked a bit, "I had a good time."

"Me too." She grinned and kissed his cheek before she opened her door to go inside.

"We should do it again." Logan blurted out and then looked away, hiding his embarrassment.

Haley smiled, "I'd like that. Goodnight Logan." She walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

"Night Haley," He said after her door was already closed.

* * *

Brooke walked in Peyton's room and saw her scribbling all over an already black piece of paper, "Hey, hey … Peyton give the paper a break. Save the trees." She added, trying to make a little smile appear on Peyton's face.

Peyton looked up at her with almost blood-shot eyes. She slammed the paper down and stood up, "Your brother is such a jerk!"

"Peyton, I know your hurt, but-"

"I mean he ruined my trust and our relationship! I trusted him, Brooke!" Peyton cut Brooke off before she finished.

"Yes, but at least he told you." Brooke added with a small smile.

"Oh yes, because that makes a difference." Peyton sighed heavily, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

That hit Brooke the hardest and something inside of her just snapped, "Peyton you ruined this relationship before he even started seeing Rory! You cheated on him first! Stop trying to make it seem like this is all Jess' fault when you had a little part in it, also!"

Peyton stared at her in disbelief, "Of course you would say that. I forgot you're the queen of cheating. I bet that's where Jess learned it from."

Brooke stepped in front of her and her hand came in contact with Peyton's face, "Don't you ever talk to me again." She turned around and left the room.

Peyton touched her face and stared after her in shock.

* * *

Jake and Natalie sat in the park eating ice cream, "So that was fun."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, it was. Thanks for coming with me; you're just the only guy I had met so far that I seemed to like."

"I appreciate that, I think." He smirked and looked down at his ice cream cone.

"You should." She watched him for a minute, "So who's the girl?"

"What?" He looked up at her and shook his head, "There is no girl."

"Come on, you have had that whole far away look the whole night. Who has caught your attention?"

"Peyton." Jake said and looked back down, "It's not that I don't think you're great. It's just that I've liked her for a long time. She's dating Jess, though."

"That won't last long. He had his eyes on Rory all night." She shrugged, "I notice these kinds of things."

Jake laughed, "I actually thought that myself."

"I could help you get her, you know?" Natalie took a bit of her cone.

"You would?"

Natalie smiled and finished off her ice cream, "Absolutely. It'll give me something fun to do while I am stuck in this town." She stood up and smiled, "We'll have her head over heels for you by prom."

Jake smiled up at her, "Thanks."

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up with Brooke lying right beside her. She must've gotten home late last night because Rory fell asleep before she even got home. She sat up and got out of bed.

Brooke woke up and looked at her, "Hey, you leaving?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay, but it's Saturday morning. Lucas and I usually go eat with mom and Aunt Karen."

"Oh, okay. Bye Rory." Brooke lay back down and closed her eyes.

Rory walked out of the house and down to the diner. She was looking down at her bag when she bumped into somebody. She looked up and saw Peyton standing right in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter! Not even too eventful! I'm so sorry. But to make it up to you guys next chapter could be up sooner. Depends on how many reviews. Also, I am making a kind of trailer or opening credits for this story on youtube. I need a song though! Please request if you have any ideas. Also, please check out my new story 'Falling Bottles' and review! I love getting reviews and I want to know what you think of it. So hope you liked this! Next chapter will be full of drama. I think. **


End file.
